Earth
Earth is the 3rd planet from the Sun and is the planet with lots of life . Her oceans and surface has been studied by the Humans . All kinds of species are all on her : Humans , animals , insects , plants , ghosts? , mammals , reptiles the list goes on . She has 7 continents and 195 countries along with 4 oceans . Her surface is 30% land and 70% water , with only 5% of the ocean explored . Bio Earth is commonly very ecstatic and she is very nice to others with a hint of attitude . Earth is also very helpful and gifting as she helps Venus with her issues and to help her understand the universe better and she sends probes as gifts which the other planets don't appreciate (Except Saturn) but they pretend they like them to not make Earth feel bad . She also sends probes to make some discoveries about the planets to help the Humans with their knowledge . Neptune especially despises Earth's gifts , as his first experience with Voyager 2 , but still pretends he likes them since Neptune doesn't appreciate being looked at without him noticing . Earth also has a telescope which she uses to find and discover random findings . She is doing a pretty good job at it . Coverage In Colonisation , Mars was minding his own business when Earth comes to say hi . Earth wants to inform Mars about his visitors that are coming in 2030 which infuriates Mars since Earth told him too early . In Mars' experience , Earth texts Neptune and asks if he saw the news by NASA but Neptune didn't hear the news , he asks what the news was . Earth replies by saying that the humans will visit Moon and Mars . Neptune asks Earth why she's telling him this and Earth says she wants to keep this a secret from Mars . Once the humans live on Moon , everyone will tell him at that time . Saturn thinks this is a bad idea because she knows that Mars lots of negative traits and telling him on the exact day they're coming will freak him out . Saturn suggests telling him now is the best idea . Earth and Neptune agree so Earth goes to tell him . When Pluto was complaining about his current status in Pluto and Xena , Earth tells him the 3 rules of being a planet and Pluto breaks the clearing the neighbourhood around his orbit . Earth tells everyone to have a happy Saint Patricks Day in Saint Patricks Day but Mars is confused . Earth knows that the other planets aren't up-to-date with events . She states that Saint Patricks Day is a day where Irish people celebrate the death of St Patrick .Venus does claim that Earth told her something about Saint Patricks Day and remembers that Irish people are from Ireland . Mars is still confused . Earth confirms that Venus is correct and couldn't be bothered to explain what it is so she just googled it . Jupiter thinks that St. Patrick was important but Earth doesn't know if it's true . Mars finally understands when Earth put it simply by saying that people celebrate some person's death because they were important . Earth gives Ganymede a basket of Easter eggs and tells him to give it to the rest of the moons of Jupiter in Happy Easter!. Ganymede thanks Earth but tells her that they might need more eggs since there are 79 moons of Jupiter , so Earth throws the basket of eggs right into Ganymede's face . Mars is looking through a telescope when Earth asks Mars if he's discovered anything yet . Mars discovered that he's using a pirate telescope and not a space telescope and that he saw nothing but space . Mercury asks Earth if he can use his telescope and Earth says yes but Mars wishes him good luck . Satellites Main # Moon Quasi # 2004 GU9 # 2006 FV35 # 2013 LX28 # 2014 OL339 # 2016 HO3 # 3753 Cruithne # 2002 AA29 # 2003 YN107 # 2015 SO2 # 2016 H 03 # 2006 RH120 Appearances Earth1.png | Debut Earth2.png | Cartoony version Earth3.png | Lighter oceans + Outline Earth 2018 December pose.png | Land was given more colour Earth's pose 2019 January -cloud-wm.png | More realistic 22519 Erth posewm.png | Added more clouds and details to land 081119 Earth pfp.png | More realistic Earth's debut appearance was that of the real Earth with her arms matching the colour of her oceans . Her 2nd debut was her but more cartoon like and her limbs are now black . Her 3rd debut was much better looking as her oceans are more lighter than her 2nd debut and she has a darker outline and a shadow . Her 4th debut was similar to her past debut but her land has more colours with additional clouds . Earth's 5th debut is more realistic looking with more realistic land and seas . In the shadow , there are lights which represent streetlights of other light sources on Earth . Her 6th debut is much more realistic . Her 7th debut is much more realistic and based on The Blue Marble. Basis bold = character ]] Earth is based of a real planet Earth . Earth is the third planet from the Sun and is our home. This picture of Earth (Top picture) is composed by NASA and not necessarily real but it was what Earth '''was based of.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Blue_Marble#Imaging_series_2001%E2%80%932004 Earth is actually known as "The Blue Marble" which is an image and what '''Earth is NOT based off . The Blue Marble is a lot less colourful which is why Earth was based of the composed picture. Category:Earth Category:Life Category:Planet Category:Moon/Luna Category:Theia Category:Planet with moons Category:Characters Category:Melanoheliophobia Category:Female